Leap Year
by Anne Bensler
Summary: A little story about one of the myths about leap years on this special date. It's Friday February 29, 2008. Pure E/O, rated M for a reason. Just a one-shot.


**I decided to write a little story about a certain leap year myth on this special date.**

 **Situation: Elliot and Kathy are divorced and never got back together. There's no Eli. This is set in season 9 after "Inconceivable" and before "Undercover". I know the show dates are off, I went by the airing dates. (It wouldn't really work well right _after_ "Undercover"). Just some E/O smut, rated M for obvious reasons.**

...

 **Friday February 29, 2008**

Olivia knew she shouldn't be drinking so much but right now, she didn't care. She was having some kind of mid-life crisis and she wanted to live a little. They'd been given the rest of the night off and she would be off duty this weekend. They were all going out for drinks and Olivia had decided to go home quickly and change before coming to the bar. She didn't want to be a cop tonight. She wanted to be beautiful. To get the men at the bar to look at her and feel like she was still part of the game.

Much was the first to comment on her short, tight black dress when she joined the gang. The older detective got up to greet her and kissed her hand.

"Ow-livia, if only I were twenty years younger. You are a sight for sore eyes as always."

He twirled her around and then gasped when he saw that the dress left a large part of her back exposed. She smiled, accepting the compliment and glanced at her other co-workers, that were already seated in the horse shoe-shaped booth. Fin was grinning at her and then winking at Melinda, who was sitting next to him. Olivia caught an envious glare from Casey before the ADA pasted on a fake smile, and she smiled inwardly. Part of her mission had already been accomplished. Because dressing up was never just for the guys and both women knew it.

Her partner had looked away before she could catch his eyes. He'd need a little more work. Munch scooted back into the booth next to Melinda, and Olivia asked if she could get anyone else a drink while she was getting one for herself. Elliot got up and invited her to sit down, and he would get the drinks. Olivia was a little surprised but accepted the offer and scooted into the booth next to Casey, who didn't seem pleased that Elliot had given up his seat next to her.

After a few beers, Olivia switched to the stronger stuff. They were all having a good time and even stuck-up Casey had loosened up. She still reached in front of Olivia from time to time to touch Elliot's arm when she talked to him and Olivia wondered if she realized how transparent she was. She decided to imitate her and put her arm on Elliot's as well as she whispered something in his ear.

Elliot laughed out loud and winked at her and Casey's glare was priceless. The ADA couldn't know that she had just asked her partner to laugh out loud to make Casey jealous. It worked like a charm. Elliot decided to add a little fuel to the fire and placed his arm behind Olivia on the backrest of the booth. She could feel the warmth radiating off his skin. She wanted to lean back a little so his arm would touch her bare back, and decided why not. Elliot looked at her and she managed a tight smile. She needed more alcohol fast.

Munch called it a night and they all scooted over a little now that they had some more room. Melinda got everyone another drink, announcing it would be her last one for the night. Casey was almost drunk and protested, saying the night was still young and they should all enjoy this extra day of the year.

"Right, it's February 29," Fin said. "We should celebrate."

"I thought that's what we were doing," Olivia said, raising her glass. They all toasted on the leap year and tried to remember all the silly stuff that had been said about the unique date over the years.

"For one, traditionally women can ask men to marry them during a leap year," Melinda knew. "But I guess emancipation has caught up with that one by now."

"Yeah, but they also say no weddings or births or divorces in a leap year so what's up with that?" Casey slurred.

"It's just stupid superstition," Fin said.

"Good thing Munch already left," Elliot mused, and they all laughed, knowing Munch would no doubt have some kind of conspiracy theory about the entire concept of adding an extra day to a year once every four years.

The idea of women asking men to marry them during a leap year got stuck in Olivia's intoxicated brain. She had excused herself to use the restroom and was a bit wobbly on her feet. She managed to reach the bar to order another round for the gang when a handsome, dark-haired man approached her.

"Hey gorgeous, you doing anything later?"

Olivia giggled and blurted out,

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask someone to marry me."

The man dropped to his knees instantly and held out his arms.

"Oh please, let it be me. Marry me, beautiful lady."

Olivia laughed out loud and wanted to pull the man back to his feet when she saw the all to familiar form of her partner coming towards her.

"What's going on here?" Elliot gruffed, looking at the man on his knees in front of Olivia, and then back up at his partner.

"The lady is going to propose man," the kneeling drunk told him. "Please propose to me," he asked Olivia again.

Elliot appeared to be stunned and Olivia laughed again.

"It's a leap year El, you heard Melinda."

She turned back to the drunk and leaned over to him, almost losing her balance.

"I'm sorry. I'm not proposing to you but to _him_."

Her arm shot out and she pointed at Elliot while still looking at her drunken admirer. The man pretended to have a heart attack on the spot and Olivia tried again to get him to his feet but almost toppled over herself. Elliot intervened, telling the man to get up on his own while holding Olivia up by her arm. Olivia wrapped her free arm around his neck, pressing her body up against his, and the people around them who had witnessed the little drama started to cheer, no doubt expecting a real proposal.

Olivia knew she was pushing it but she was too far gone to care now. Elliot had released her arm and she wrapped it around his neck as well. His hands were resting on her hips lightly and she could feel his hesitation. Egged on by the crowd that was gathering around them she decided what the hell, and dropped her hands to his.

"Marry me Elliot."

Everyone started to cheer and even Casey, Fin and Melinda had walked over to see what the commotion was about.

"They're getting married," a woman yelled. "This is so romantic."

There was no way out for Elliot and Olivia was on a roll. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him full on the lips. She felt his arms move then and he splayed his hands on her bare back. Then he was kissing her back. Olivia gasped for air and then her lips were on his again, pulling his lower lip between hers gently before running her tongue along his upper lip. She could feel more than hear him groan as he returned her kiss again, swiping his tongue against hers forcefully. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily.

"What the hell Olivia," Elliot murmured in her ear. "Are you drunk?"

"I asked you a question first El," Olivia said seductively. Her body was on fire and she didn't care that they were in public. She had finally kissed her partner and the way his body had responded to hers just begged for more. A lot more.

Elliot pushed her away from him and there was a darkness in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. He looked around and found Fin.

"I'm taking her home," he told Fin. "Can you two make sure Casey gets home alright?"

Fin and Melinda were still fairly clearheaded and promised to take care of their drunken ADA.

"Alright, show's over people!" Fin shouted. "Let the happy couple leave please."

Fin grinned at Elliot and Olivia smiled too.

"Yeah, let's go handsome. We can discuss the wedding on the way."

Elliot didn't respond but took her arm again and dragged her out of the bar. He hailed a cab and pushed her into the back seat while giving the driver her address. For a second, she thought he was sending her off on her own but then he got into the cab as well. The ride was short and silent but Olivia could hear her heart beating fast in her ears. She wondered what Elliot was thinking but she was done thinking herself. She was aware that her alcohol intake had shattered her self-control but she was beyond caring. She still remembered his hard chest against hers when they'd kissed and her breath quickened just thinking about it. Maybe she was drunk but she'd been attracted to her partner for ages and tonight was the night, whether he realized it or not.

Elliot helped her out of the cab and walked her up to her apartment. He hadn't said a word to her since they'd left the bar. He walked her in and Olivia kicked off her impossibly high heels. She was now a few inches shorter than Elliot and almost regretted losing the extra height. But she knew she still had some power over him and walked up to him with a seductive smile.

"So, where were we?" she said softly, placing her hands on his chest.

"Liv."

His voice was soft but ominous. He was warning her not to toy with him. She slid her hands up until they reached his tie. She loosened it until she could move it over his head. Elliot was just watching her, not responding one way or the other. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, and she started unbuttoning them one by one.

"Liv," Elliot said again. She looked up into his eyes, that had gone a few shades darker. He was taking deep breaths but still wasn't moving.

Olivia stood on her toes and whispered in his ear,

"Marry me Elliot. Right now."

He was done. Finally. His shoulders slumped while his hands moved to grab her wrists. He turned them both around and backed her up until her back hit the door, pinning her wrists against the door next to her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Olivia," he said harshly, moving his mouth impossibly close to hers. "There's no going back after this."

His lips grazed hers as he spoke and she shivered, breathing in the alcohol he was breathing out. She tried to move forward to kiss him, but Elliot retracted his head slightly while pressing his body into hers to keep her in place.

"You'll hate me tomorrow if I let this happen," he said, his voice hoarse and trembling.

Olivia shook her head slowly. She had finally gotten this far so this _was_ happening.

"No. I'll hate myself tomorrow if I let you leave now."

...

Her eyes were dark with lust and Elliot didn't stand a chance. He'd been hard all night, ever since she'd walked into the bar in that dress. She had flirted with him, trying to make Casey jealous and he knew he had drank more than he should have. It still hadn't relaxed his body and when she kissed him ... God, when she kissed him! He had wanted to rip that dress off of her then and there. He had no idea what had gotten into his partner tonight but right now, he was beyond caring. He crashed his lips over hers and moaned when she opened her mouth immediately. So willing. So different from the badass partner he'd admired from a distance for years. So soft and beautiful. And so horny.

He released her wrists to find the zipper of her dress. She went for his belt buckle and they stripped each other of their clothes without breaking their kiss once, until they were down to one last piece of underwear. Well, and his socks but he would deal with those later. Right now, his hands were on her full breasts and he finally broke off the kiss when Olivia arched into his touch. He dipped down to place his mouth over her nipple and she moaned loudly, grabbing his shoulders for support. It was almost too much for all his senses to take in. Her smell, her soft skin, her taste and the sounds she was making. The most incredible sounds were ripping from her throat and the arousal of his own body was becoming painful.

Elliot switched breasts and sucked and licked her other nipple, while moving his thumb across the one he'd just tasted. Olivia's knees buckled and he wrapped an arm around her lower back, lifting her up slightly.

"Come."

Olivia whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and carried her straight to her bedroom. After laying her down carefully, he got rid of his boxer briefs and socks before climbing over her trembling body.

...

He was all muscle and strength and dominance. Olivia never allowed anyone else to take control in bed but with Elliot, it was different. She felt like all her nerve ends were on fire and she couldn't wait to feel him all over her naked body. She shimmied out of her thong quickly while Elliot hovered over her and then moved a leg up so her knee touched the outside of his hip.

"Are you just gonna watch or are you going to do something?" she asked, her voice sounding more insecure than she had intended.

Elliot lowered his body then and she pulled him down but he moved a little to the side just before settling on top of her, ending up with one leg between hers and the other leg next to her. Olivia moved her leg up, grinding against his growing erection and he pushed his leg up against her, making her moan again. She caressed his back and then his firm ass, squeezing it and kissing his jaw at the same time.

"I love your ass," she whispered.

Elliot moved quickly and turned them around so he was on his back and grinned at her. He moved his hands until they covered her ass and squeezed.

"Ditto."

She laughed and looked into his eyes.

"We are doing this," she said, and it almost sounded like a question.

"Hell yeah," Elliot grunted and she laughed again.

"Don't hate me tomorrow."

Elliot shook his head.

"I could never hate you. I ..."

Olivia stopped him from saying anything else by kissing him hard. She didn't want to think tonight, just feel. She moved the leg that had been between his so he was between her legs, and sat up slightly. Elliot's eyes dropped to her full breasts and he reached up to feel them again. Olivia used the distraction to position herself better on top of him, sliding over him and making him moan loudly as he felt her heat and her wetness.

"Liv ... oh Liv ..." he panted and she had never heard someone say her name quite like that.

...

If she didn't stop moving like that, this would be over very soon. Elliot gripped her hips and tried to stop her from rubbing him with her body but she just moved back a little further, just out of his reach and put her hand over him in stead.

"Liv, please," he sighed, surprising himself and her by his submission. He sat up then and grabbed Olivia around the waist, turning her on her back again and dropping himself between her legs this time. Olivia let out an 'oof' and he wanted to apologize for the inelegant move, but she was already back to kissing him, his jaw and neck and then his chest, and he pushed himself up a little on his arms to accommodate her. She found a nipple with her mouth and bit down softly before licking it and placing soft kisses on his chest again. Elliot didn't even know his own nipples were so sensitive, but it looked like his entire body was overly sensitive to _her_. Only to her.

She was working on his other nipple and he gasped, feeling himself twitch against her inner thigh. He pushed himself up further and looked between their bodies, seeing himself hover over the one place that he would ever call home after tonight. He looked into her brown eyes that were dark with lust and it was all the permission he needed. He eased himself down onto her body again, and into her. He wanted to do it slowly but Olivia wouldn't let him. She grabbed his ass and pushed him down hard, spreading wider for him and taking him in all the way.

...

They moaned together and Olivia arched her back as he pushed into her even deeper before retracting and repeating the motion. This was what she had craved all night, ever since her partner had put his arm behind her in the bar. She hadn't dressed up to be noticed by the men at the bar. She had only dressed up to be noticed by him. And once she had admitted that to herself, the floodgates had opened. And here they were, after nine long years. There were no obstacles anymore and she was done waiting. He was the one she wanted. He had always been the one she wanted and now she had him. In her bed. Naked. On top of her. Inside her. Kissing her.

He was setting the pace and she moved with him, going faster gradually. Their tongues were doing a dance of their own while their bodies slammed into each other, more passionately, more fiercely with every thrust. Finally, Olivia ripped her mouth from his, the need for oxygen becoming too desperate. She was panting, eyes closed as she felt the heat building in her body. Elliot's low grunts spurred her on even more and she held on to his shoulders as her own pants turned in to high pitched cries.

Faster.

Harder.

Deeper.

Yes.

Yes!

YES!

Olivia hissed as she felt the inevitable climax coming and managed to whisper a soft "El" to warn him.

She shivered when he dipped his head down and she heard his low voice in her ear.

"Let go."

It was all she needed and she gasped, eyes wide open when her orgasm washed over her, feeling the rush flow through her veins from the top of her head down to her toes, and hitting her heated center in huge waves of pleasure as Elliot thrusted deeply a few more times, prolonging her orgasm while reaching his own release. He came with a loud 'Aaah', pushing a few more times and then stilling for an instant, before slumping down on top of her while she could still feel him twitching inside of her. Elliot propped himself up on his elbows quickly, allowing her to breathe and kissed her softly before pulling out of her carefully and dropping to her side. Olivia's arms slid around his neck as she rolled onto her side with him.

She didn't have words for what just happened and somewhere in the back of her head she knew that their lives had just changed for good. She had gone out that night, wanting to live a little. She fell asleep, knowing her life had only just begun.

...


End file.
